fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
DarkusFan202 vs. Valentin 98! Episode 37
Val) Please Wolfgang, can Volf and you just do this for Raptoroid... Wolfgang) Val...I can't have Volf do this all the time... Val) Please, Raptoroid keeps breaking his leg...How can he brawl with a broken leg D= Wolfgang) Ugh...Give me Raptoroid... ( Val gives Wolfgang Raptoroid and his broken leg ) Wolfgang) Oh Volf... Gemention Volf) *Floats out of Wolfgang's pocket* What now? Wolfgang) We have to change another bakugan to Crystalic... Gemention Volf) REALLY! Wolfgang) Yeah... Gemention Volf) YOU KNOW THIS TIRES ME OUT! Wolfgang) I know... Gemention Volf) Well...Lets just get this over with... [ Val's flashback ends ] Val) Raptoroid, ready? ???) Preptoroid...T.T Val) Woops...Yeah Preptoroid) Please don't make that mistake again... Val) I'm not goin-''' '''DF) Ability Activate! Phantom Slash! ( Shadow Meteonoid slashes the opponent with blasting slash ) ( Meteonoid charges towards Preptoroid ) Val) Ability Activate! Black Onyx Burst! ( Preptoroid swings his tail with a black onyx-like explosion ) ( Preptoroid's tail makes impact with Meteonoid with a small explosion ) ( Meteonoid flies to the side ) Val) As I was saying, I'm not going to make that mistake again... DF) Ability Activate! Dark Discussion! ( Shadow Meteonoid disappears into shadows ) ( Meteonoid disappears before crashing into a rock ) Val) Ability Activate! Helipcotion Spin! ( Preptoroid spins with his 8 legs in the air ) ( Dirt starts blowing everywhere ) ( Meteonoid appears above Preptoroid ) DF) Ability Activate! Darkstruction! ( Shadow Meteonoid fires a dark comet from his palms ) ( The comet crashes into Preptoroid ) ( Preptoroid bounces off the ground ) DF) Ability Activate! Shadow Fackle! ( Shadow Meteonoid creates chains that hold an opponent still ) ( Chains fly upwards, grabbing Preptoroid and slamming him to the ground ) Preptoroid) O_O DF) Ultimate Ability Activate! Shadowling Destrobeam! ( Shadow Meteonoid creates a beam and fires it at its opponent ) Val) Ability Activate! Predator's Kill! ( Raptoroid releases a beam ) BOOM! ' '( Both beams collide, leaving an explosion with smoke ) DF) HE'S NOT DONE! O_O Ability Activate! Shadow Beatings! ( Shadow Meteonoid beats the opponent down, using the shadows ) ( Shadows of Meteonoid appear on the ground, along with the real one, ready to strike ) Val) Ability Activate! Predation! ( Preptoroid's eyes glow black, while his opponent and him sink half-way into the ground ) ( The real Meteonoid sinks half-way underground, while the same happens to Preptoroid ) Val) Ultimate Ability Activate! Winning Predator! ( An upgraded version of Predator's Kill, this time the beam spilts with explosions ) Shadow Meteonoid) DF! DF) Everything is fine... ( The shadows creep towards Preptoroid ) ( The splitting beam gets closer ) BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! *The beam spilts a few times with explosions* ( The shadows suddenly pick their pace up and beat Preptoroid up ) BOOM! ( Preptoroid turns to his ball form ) Shadow Meteonoid) Ye-*Turns to ball form* '''Jenna Distraction! Episode 38 Grade of DarkusFan202 vs. Valentin 98! Episode 37? S A B C D F Category:Wolfgang Category:Gemention Volf Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Valentin 98 Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Preptoroid